For the successful development of a ferroelectric thin film, one must be able to epitaxially grow the ferroelectric on some type of substrate. For measuring the electrical properties of a ferroelectric thin film or for the design of any device that employs a ferroelectric thin film one must be able to deposit the thin film onto a material suitable as an electrode and referred to here as the bottom electrode. A second electrode can then be deposited on top of the ferroelectric film, There has been difficulty in promoting epitaxial growth of the film while simultaneously providing a bottom electrode,